This invention relates to a weather-shielding protective newspaper delivery receptacle and more particularly to a receptacle of that type having the feature that it completely encloses its contents and has no removable or hinged door for access to the interior of it.
It has been observed that the most popular newspaper receptacles in current use have an open end. An open end permits easy insertion and removal of a newspaper but exposes the newspaper to potential damage from rain, snow, dust, sleet, or the like under windy conditions. Nevertheless, the demands of economy have thrusted these open ended newspaper receptacles into high prominence.
Newspaper recipients, that is, the persons who read the newspapers that are delivered, likewise desire economy, but even to a greater extent desire clean newspapers and dislike intensely the bother of trying to read messy pages of a damp, wet and dirty newspaper. A few experiences along that line bring one to a determined resolve to get a fresh newspaper to replace the messy one.
Special delivery of fresh newspapers to replace messy ones is not economical for the newspaper industry. They would gladly avoid that expense, but not if it means replacing that expense with something even more expensive such as newspaper receptacles equipped with special hinged closures similar to those employed for rural mail boxes. Further, the newspaper industry is not interested in the delay associated with opening and closing a receptacle. That adds additional labor and time to the delivery of newspapers.
A critical requirement for any newspaper delivery receptacle is that it must be simple in structure and economical in cost and permit quick, easy delivery insertion of a newspaper with little effort and minimal time. Until this invention, satisfying those requirements, and in addition fully shielding and protecting a newspaper from weather damage, has been an unsolved dilemma.